


Hold my Hand

by Centa0592



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A week later after S3 E12, Best Friends, Derek Leaves, M/M, Nightmares, Not really angst but some sadness, Scott and Stiles bromance, Scott is always there for Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott starts spending the nights with Stiles when his best friends begins having nightmares but one night Scott learns more is going on with Stiles than just nightmares. </p><p> </p><p>or </p><p> </p><p>The one where Stiles begins having nightmares and is really missing Derek and Scott tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold my Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Working on my prompts again...this is for Anagirl88

Stiles sat up holding his chest while gasping for breath. Scott woke up a second later, arms wrapped around his best friend ready to calm him from his panic attack if one so should occur. Stiles wheezed two more times, really wishing he had Scott’s old inhaler right about now, before allowing his breathing to get back under control. This was the third time this week. 

 

Scott and Stiles were always used to sleeping in the same bed together since they were five, but the more they grew up the less ‘sleep overs’ they had; especially when the two find out what a boner was and what their dicks could do besides pee. 

 

But after everything with the alphas, and the Darach, and unleashing hell in Beacon Hills for some reason Stiles has been having these horrible nightmares. They aren’t normal nightmares, no these nightmares are too intense and too real and he finds himself not wanting to wake up; finds himself wanting to be pulled under into slumber forever more. 

 

And Scott never asks what Stiles is dreaming about, he never asks why Stiles kicks, and fidgets in his sleep, and murmurs ‘I can’t stay and I can't leave.’ He never asks why Stiles wakes up on the verge of a panic attack with this mixed facial expression of horror, pain, and regret. Even though it’s been happening since Derek and Cora left, Scott never asks. 

 

Until tonight. 

 

 

Because tonight is different, tonight Scott can tell by the way Stiles is crying that he didn’t want to wake up. That he was closer to being pulled under then he’s ever been before and that frightens Scott, because part of this is his fault and he needs to protect his friend anyway he can. 

 

 

“Stiles?” Scott asks, not sure how his friend is going to respond because he’s refusing to look at anything other than the blue duvet on the bed. 

 

 

“…” Stiles opens his mouth but nothing but a sob comes out, his friends’ hold on his shoulders tighten. 

 

 

“Stiles I know I never ask but it was close tonight right? Closer than the other nights?” Scott’s voice was soft and hesitant while Stiles’ eyes shut tight before opening again. 

 

 

 

“The night it all went down, the night it all ended that was when the nightmares started Scott. At first I didn’t even know I was dreaming it was like an alternative world in which the supernatural didn’t exist and people never died. My mom was alive and your dad was still with your mom and the Hale’s were all alive and basically running this town and everyone was happy you know?

 

You and I still weren’t popular in school but it was a good thing, we were happy and carefree and Cora was so popular and Derek volunteered to coach lacrosse with Finstock and it was good. Derek was actually nice and funny and his smile.” Stiles stopped talking and started to fiddle with the hem of the duvet trying to push aside tears forming again; his voice still sounded so foreign to his own ears. 

 

 

 

Scott processed this information quietly in his own head while resting his chin on Stiles to let his friend know it’s okay. 

 

 

 

“Then things start to turn for the worse Scott. Everything goes dark and black and eerie voices call out to me to join them and they say ‘bad things are coming leave now with us or die with the rest.’ And I look for you to drag you along with me but you’re stuck you keep telling me that you have to stay and fight and save the other’s but Derek’s there with Cora and the rest of the Hale’s and Derek is pulling me with him.

 

But I want to stay with you, because I want to fight with you and I tell Derek that he should stay and fight as well but he keeps saying ‘it’s not worth it.’ And he leaves, every time. Then every creepy, crawly, ‘goes bump in the night', type of supernatural creature comes out at once and they surround us and we eventually die. 

 

And I can feel it, the life leaving out of my body I can feel it, and every time I die I remember thinking ‘I should have left with Derek’ and it hurts. Because I look over to you, and see you dying and I know that it was right to stay with you, to fight with you and I just want the pain to stop and then it does and I wake up and I can’t breathe. It’s awful. And make matters worse tonight I almost went with Derek, it was your voice calling me for help that made me stay."

 

 

 

Scott secretly feels like shit after hearing this revelation from his best friend. He wonders how long Stiles has been suffering internally because of all this supernatural stuff just because of their friendship? He wonders if Stiles ever regrets ever getting involved. 

 

 

 

But he doesn’t ask Stiles any of that. 

 

 

“Do we ever save anyone?” asks Scott hesitantly?

 

 

Stiles looks up at him with red eyes that Scott can barely see because of the dark room. 

 

 

“Maybe one or two people. We get a few good hits in on the bad guys.” 

 

“Do you have a baseball bat?” asks Scott sarcastically while nudging his friend. 

 

 

“Pff it would be a lot easier if I did. I saved our parent’s because of that bat just so you know.” Replies Stiles who nudges his best friend right back. 

 

 

They both laugh and sit in a comfortable silence until Scott breaks it with another question. 

 

 

“All those times you’ve woken up with a panic attack, is it because you stayed with me and died or because you didn’t go with Derek and wanted to?” Scott chances to look at Stiles.

 

 

Stiles has gone tense at the question and his throat hitches in response. 

 

 

“It’s okay.” Says Scott with an understanding voice even though they both know Scott is more than confused as to when Stiles started developing these 'feelings'?

 

 

 

“God it’s awful Scott. I mean to watch my mom be alive and healthy and happy is one thing, I’ve watched her die once before and she didn’t have a choice you know? But to see Derek all happy and wanting me to run off into the sunset with him in the dream and then to wake up knowing he willingly left without even a single goodbye just hurts.” 

 

 

Stiles didn’t even try to hide the tear that had fallen onto his lap. 

 

 

“How long?” Scott asks next. 

 

 

“How long have I been harboring feelings for the emotionally constipated werewolf? Somewhere between holding him up in the pool for two hours to always being the one to bring him back and possibly from seeing him shirtless. Somewhere in there.” And the hint of sarcasm in back in his voice much to Scott’s delight as he watches Stiles try and flail about. 

 

 

Scott knows how it feels, he knows how Stiles feels hell Allison is with Isaac now and he’s dealing…he’ll be able get Stiles to deal as well. 

 

 

“Did he….does he know?” Is the next question to be asked. 

 

 

“God no! Could you imagine his face if he knew? The awkwardness that would follow? The teasing?” Stiles said scoffing at Scott. 

 

 

“Then why did you let him leave without telling him? He was already going to leave anyways, not like anyone else would have known. And you never know how he would have responded. He might be an asshole but he’s not Peter.” Scott tried to reason with him. 

 

 

Stiles laughed. It wasn't a hurtful laugh but a genuine one. 

 

 

“I didn’t tell him because he didn’t tell me he was leaving.” And this time the silence that filled the room was much more uncomfortable. 

 

 

“He told everyone else he was leaving but me. He even came back after having left to save Lydia, attack you, then he left again. Not even a single text or heads up, note or anything. Everyone knew he was gone but me.” Stiles continued as Scott stiffened beside his friend trying not to let the anger take over. 

 

 

“But if he didn’t tell you then how did you find out? The other day when we were talking about it and you said you already knew I could hear your heart and it was steady.” Scott responded

 

 

“Because I showed up at his place like an idiot ready to cuss him out for ignoring my calls and texts only to find the loft vacant. No clothes, no siblings, no food. It felt colder, creepier, and more distant than ever before and I just knew.” Stiles’ voice trailed off at the end and if Scott wasn’t a werewolf he probably wouldn’t have heard. 

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Scott said grabbing Stiles’ hand and holding onto it tight. 

 

 

“Me too.” Stiles responded laying back on the bed only to have Scott join him. 

 

 

The worst part about everything was that this was as good as it was going to get. Until the nightmares stopped, Stiles will be forced to stare happiness in the face and turn him down night after night for his best friend. 

 

 

Life kind of sucked, but looking over at his best friend, holding his hand he knew deep down that at least some things will never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this...probably will do another chapter and make it Sterek happy ending.


End file.
